


A Hidden Past

by C_GB



Category: Dragon Ball, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Family, Gen, Redemption, Yuugi is half-Saiyan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_GB/pseuds/C_GB
Summary: Yuugi Mutou's father past away when he was just a baby, and his mother had always been tight lipped about giving him any answers about his father, but that never stopped Yuugi from looking.After Duelist Kingdom, a new student enrolls to Yuugi's school; Son Gohan. Could he have the answers he's been searching for?
Kudos: 4





	1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Originally I posted this story on Fanfiction, but as of right now there is something funny going on the website. I residency posted a new chapter, but it's not showing up, and if it does, the only thing you see is “chapter no found”. So I decided I'm going to start posting the story here. The reason this note isn't attach to chapter one is because I always intended to rewrite my story. There were things that I notice that annoyed me and I figure I could rewrite latter on, but since this happen I figure why not start now? I'm pretty excited! I'll admit, I'm not the best of writers, so any critiques on my story would be great!**

**Crossover World Info**

**In this story, Gohan and Yugi both live in Japan, but the shape of the country is different. If you've seen DBZ map, think of that map and Japan mashed together. Mt. Paozu will not be just in one area, but a mountain of ranges that goes across the middle of Japan (vertical) that divides it into two, West and East side. I have it this way to explain the larger than life animals and dinosaurs in the world.**

**Basically in the past traveling between east and west was impossible due to the terrain of Mt. Paozu mountains and the dangerous wildlife that live there, so different forms of government were established (West: Japanese government, East: different kingdoms with a main king to rule over all). With time and technology, people would crossover between the two side and then with time, a debate on whether or not the whole country should be under one government. In the end it was decided that the West and East would keep their said governments, but meet once a year to talk about the country as a whole.**

**Besides the government, the two side had other difference as well, because of companies like Capsule Corp and KaibaCorp that setup in the West, that side became more technologically advanced. While East had cities, that side was more farmland and were the ones that provided most of the food for the country.**

**When it comes to Mr. Satan the “ _World Savior_ ”, in this world 50% people believe that he defeated Cell, 20% don't believe him, and 30% just don't care.**

**Thanks for reading my notes and enjoy the story.**


	2. Chapter Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really sure what to call this chapter, it's not the true start of my story and I don't think this would be considered a prologue, but this little bit is needed to move the story forward.

[Yami to Yuugi]

{Yuugi to Yami}

Chapter 0'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After seeing the soul prison cards that held his Grandpa's, Kaiba's, and Mokuba's souls blank, he knew without a doubt his Grandpa was safe. They won! _Grandpa. I did it_ , he though, _Mom was so worry about you. I've never seen her like that before_ . . . When Yuugi told his mother that Grandpa was in the hospital, she panic. Once arriving at the hospital, she yelled at doctors and nurses, demanding what caused her father to become comatose and to cure him. Yuugi's heart broke over this, because there was nothing they could do. He never told his mother what truly happen, for fear she would prevent him from coming to Duelist Kingdom. He didn't like it, but he had to lie to her; telling her he wanted to compete for the money to pay Grandpa's medical bills.

“Yo Yuugi.” He turned to see his friend Jounouchi, “ We're headed out.” He looked around and notice he was the only one in the tower, the rest of his friends must have headed out already. He soon followed Jounouchi down the stairs, but before he could catch up to him, the steps before him became distorted and slowly Shadi appeared.

“Shadi! What's going on, why are you here?” Shadi only stared at Yuugi, he reached for his millennium key and slowly pointing said key towards Yuugi's forhead.

“I've come to test you child,” with those words spoken, Yuugi cried and tried to reach out towards Yami for help, but he was too late and his mind went blank.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shadi stood in a dark hallway with two doors on either side. The left door was a regular brown door that was slightly open. One could see all sorts of toys and games laying on the ground, it was also the only light source. The other door was made out of metal with a golden eye that was surrounded by metal veins. The door somehow gave a cold and mysterious feeling, compare to the other one. Shadi walked into the room on the left and open the door fully.

He looked around the room, _It appears the child is not here_ , he looks around again to make sure Yuugi wasn't hiding, _the Pharaoh must have drag Yuugi into his soul room for protection. This works out in my favor._ Shadi grabs his millennium key, using it like a compass, the key lead him towards a bookshelf and with it's power he moves the shelf. At first he was surprise, it was just a wall, but looking closed there was a hidden door. If not for the cracks that appeared on the sides of the door he would never have notice it. He carefully place his hand on the door.

_So this “beastly” aura came from the child and not the Pharaoh_. When Shadi first appeared to Yugi, he took a glance at his soul room and only saw innocence, so he decided to enter the other door and test Yami, however that didn't go exactly as plan and decided to test Yami in the real world. During that time, he sense a beastly aura and assume it came from the dark soul, however once Yami past the second test, it was clear to Shadi that his assumption was wrong. Shadi closed his eyes to get a better sense of what this was.

_In all of my years, I've never seen something like this. The aura behind this door isn't dark or evil as I once though, however it's not good either . . . it's like pure animalistic instincts_. Wanting to get a closer look, Shadi place his key on the door it self, nothing seem to happen at first, but then suddenly he was hit with unadulterated rage and a vision of two glowing red eyes glaring at him. The beast roar at him:

out out Out OuT OUT O **UT OUT OOOOUUUTTT**!!! 

Shadi was sudden thrown out of Yuugi's soul room and right back into his body. His heart beat racing at what he just encountered. He place his hand on wall to hold him steady for fear he would fall down the stairs. _What? What was that?_ Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice that Yami had taken over Yuugi's body.

“Shadi! Explain yourself, you have already preform these ' _test_ ' before. Why are you here?”, Yami asked bitterly. He grabbed his deck, ready to call a monster out if needed. While Yami didn't think Shadi was evil, he didn't exactly trust him either.

Shadi didn't response at first, he looked to Yami and slowly started to fade away. “My Pharaoh, please watch out for your host. He's not what he seems.” Yami reached out towards the fading Shadi.

“What's that suppose to mean!?! Shadi Shadi!?!” Shadi had disappeared altogether, and all Yami could do was stare angrily at the spot the man use to be. _“Not what he seems” what did he mean by that? All that man ever does is leave us with more questions than answers_.

{Yami? What's going on?}

[I'm not sure Aibou, he just said your not what you seem to be and just left]

{What's that suppose to mean?!?}

[I don't know and I don't care, I'm tired of that man coming and going and “testing” us. Thinking he has any right to view our soul rooms. The next time I see him, I might just throw him into the shadow realm.]

{Yami, I know Shadi isn't the most . . . friendliest of people, but we shouldn't do that to him}

Yami laugh out loud and switch places with his host. Shadi had no idea what he was taking about, Yuugi was one of the most forgiving and pure souls out there.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuugi had finally made it to the bottom of the tower, he was greeted by his friends Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu.

“What happen up there?” Anzu asked worriedly. Yuugi signed

“I meet Shadi again,” everyone looked surprise by that revelation, “He wanted to 'test' me again. I'm not really sure what he was looking for, because he went into my mind and then just left.” With that, the group of friends headed towards the boats, talking about the reasons Shadi would enter Yuugi's mind again, then it turn into bashing the man. Along the way, they never notice the eye's of said man, glaring at Yuugi.

“Child, you solved the puzzle, and therefore are the chosen one, however I do not trust that beast that lives within you. If there is a time where I believe you are an unfit host, I will take the puzzle away, one way or another,” with a blink of an eye, Shadi disappeared.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Officially, my story will start with the next chapter. I didn't want to write season 0 or the Duelist kingdom because it would basically be me writing word for word what happen in those season with just a bit of difference here or there, and that's not something I want to do 
> 
> When it comes to uploading, my goal is two chapters a month. Uploading will probably be pretty fast for the first 8 chapters (since they're finish already all I need to do is rewrite them)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 Months have past since Duelist Kingdom and life has return to normal for Yuugi Mutou, well almost normal. There have been changes within Yuugi that he's not sure where they are coming from.

Chapter 1

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The school bell rang, announcing to the students of Domino High that it was lunch time. Yuugi and his group of friends opted to stay in their classroom then going to their usual spot, on top of the roof. Yuugi already had is lunch out and started eating as his friends rearrange their desk to surround him. By his third bento box, Jonouchi, Honda, and Anzu had stopped eating and watch in stun horror the amount of food and speed their smaller friend was eating at.

“Geez Yuge, has your family been starvin' ya? Dat’s your dird bento box!” Jonouchi surprisingly exclaim. Now, Jonouchi wasn't as gross out as his other two friends. He knew he doesn't have the best table manners either, so who was he to judge. Besides, in his humble opinion, his little buddy needed to eat more anyway, but the amount and speed was a bit weird. Said friend looked at him bashfully.

“Sorry, Jonouchi,” he scratch his cheek nervously, “I just can’t help it. Ever since Duelist Kingdom, I’ve felt hungry all the time.” Yuugi cheek became red with embarrassment as he brought out another bento box.

“Ok it's a bit weird Yuugi,” said his friend Honda, “but don't apologies.” He then grabbed Jonouchi in a headlock and started poking him in the stomach. “Jonouchi is just jealous someone is beating him in the gluttony department. It’s one of the only things he could win first place in, hahahah.”

Jonouchi got of the the headlock and in mock angry exclaimed, “Hey, what dat’s suppose to mean!?!.” He tackled Honda to the ground and an impromptu wrestling match began between the two of them.

As the two friends wrestled in the background, Anzu, the only female in the group, look to Yuugi worriedly. “Yuugi, joking aside, are you ok? When we came back from Duelist Kingdom, I didn’t think too much of it. We didn’t have a lot to eat on the island. I figure you were just hungry the first few days we came back. But it’s been over three months and your eating has just increased . . . are you stress about something? Is that why your eating so much?”

“I don’t think its that,” Yuugi said, looking at his fourth bento box with worry. He place the box down and grabbed his millennium puzzle. Said puzzle hosted a 3,000 year old spirit that was release when Yuugi completed it. Sadly, said spirit has no memory of who he was in the past. Tho they had a rocky start, Yuugi and the spirit, whom they call Yami now, have been best friends ever since.

“The few times Yami has switch with me these past few months, he automatically starts hunting for snacks. So it must be a physical thing. My mom thinks the extra bento boxes I’ve been making are for you guys . . . I jus-”

“WHAT!!!,” came the shock reply of Jonouchi. He shoved Honda off of him and ran to Yuugi. “Are ya tellin’ me we could have been gettin’ bento boxes from ya,”Jonouchi said, while giving Yuugi his best puppy dog eyes (which he wasn’t doing to good job at).

“Sorry, Jonouchi. I’ve been hiding the amount of food I’ve been eating from my mom and grandpa. My mom took notice of the extra bento boxes about a week ago. She though it was nice of me bringing meals to my friends. . . I just never corrected her. Even tho Grandpa is back to his normal self, there are times she acts as if Grandpa just came back from the hospital. I just don’t want her to worry about nothing.”

“I don’t see why ya or Anzu are so worry. Honestly,” he said eyeing Anzu's food, “you need to eat more anyway Yuge, like me.” He quickly grabbed one of Anzu sausages shaped octopus and ate it.

“Hey, I know you brought your own lunch Jonouchi!” Anzu, cried aloud. She place her bento box as far away from Jonouchi as possible. Checking what was left of her meal, a random though pop into her head. She continued to stare at her food, debating whether or not to share her idea. “I just though of something. It might be sound crazy, but, maybe it has to do with the millennium items. You could ask Ryou if he's ever had this “hunger” craze before.”

Ryou had the millennium ring, and just like Yuugi, it hosted a spirit. Unfortunately this spirit was cruel and only saw Ryou as a means to an end; which was to own all 7 millennium items and to make Yami suffer. While at Duelist Kingdom, Honda threw the ring into the forest. Everyone though they’ve seen the last of the ring. However, Ryou came to school a few weeks ago to show everyone that the ring had mysterious return to him. He told them that if they didn’t want to hang out anymore, that he’ll understand. Saids friends told him he was crazy and that it'll take more than an evil spirit to get rid of them.

“What! That’s crazy,” Honda said, “I have to agree with Jonouchi. Nothing wrong with eating more.”

Not seeing how it was possible, but not wanting to shut his friend’s idea down, Yuugi looked at Anzu and asked, “Why do you think it has something to do with my puzzle?”

“Well, after you finished the puzzle, you were eating more; not as much as now. But, I remember you asking me if you could sample some of my food here and there. And if I had any left overs, I let you have it. Maybe the puzzle drains a bit of your _energy?_ I guess? I kind of forgot about it. I never had to worry about you taking my food; because, unlike _some_ people,” Anzu said, while glaring at Honda and Jonouchi, “you asked politely.”

“But Ryou eats regular size meals,” Honda reply, still not believing the puzzle's involvement.

“Are ya sure?,’ Jonouchi said. While he still didn’t think Yuugi’s hunger issue was a big deal, maybe Anzu had a point. “He already had de ring when he met us and he doesn’ always eat with us. Maybe de puzzle is stronga den dat ring and uses more _energy?_ ”

Yuugi looked at Anzu and Jonouchi, letting their theories sit in. The more he though about it, the more it made sense. Yuugi smiled hopefully, maybe this was the answer to his hunger problem. “That’s a great idea Anzu! I’ll walk with Ryou after school and ask him then.”

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuugi stood by the school entrance gate, diligently looking out for his friend Ryou. For the past five days, Ryou has been avoiding them, which meant the spirit of the ring was causing problems for his friend. _He thinks he’s protecting us from the spirit if he avoids us, but we’re his friends, and we’re stronger together. I wished Ryou would see that._

“Hey Ryou! Over here” Yuugi shouted, waving his hands to get his friends attention.

“Oh, good afternoon Yuugi. Where is everyone else?” his friend reply, looking out for the others.

“Honda’s father pick him up after school today; something about needing to help his dad at the factory. Jonouchi and Anzu both had leave to get ready for work. . . You miss lunch with us again. Has the spirit been hurting you?” Yuugi asked with worry.

Ryou looked down at the ring, not sure how to tell Yuugi his thoughts concerning the spirit. “The spirit has been acting a bit weird.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t really know how to explain it,” Ryou looked at his friend with uncertainty. “Kaiba isn’t the most likable person, but you told me he changed for the better after playing a shadow game with Yami.

The spirit isn’t the most gentle when “borrowing” my body, in fact he goes out of his way to injure it; I think as a reminder of who really is in control. I was so happy to be free of him, but when the ring came back to me a few weeks ago, I was so scared he would punish me for my though and Honda's action. He could have taken control of me these past few weeks, but he's only started doing that 5 days ago, but there are no new scars on my body. The only reason I notice is because I've found things in different locations in my apartment, and sometimes I fall asleep on the couch, only to wake up in my bed. I can’t tell if he has changed or if it's something else.”

“It’s not wrong being hopeful,” Yuugi optimistically said, “but why haven’t you been coming to lunch, we’ve all miss hanging out with you.”

“I may be hopeful, but I’m not stupid. The spirit has hurt too many people. What if he doing this to lower my guard for one of his sick twisted “games”. I felt it was safer to stay away for a bit.”

“Ryou, we’re your friends, please don’t forget that. We might not have all the answers or solutions about the ring, but we’ll always be by your side.”

“Thanks, Yuugi. . .heh you know, I though Anzu was the one who gave out the friend speeches.” Ryou responded laughing. Yuugi pouted, but soon join in the laughter.

“Umm, Ryou, I have a question to ask you,” Yuugi looked to his friend nervously, he felt kind of selfish switching topics, but he had to know, “after you got the ring . . . have you gotten more . . . hungry?” Ryou, turned to his friend with a puzzling look. Yuugi then explained the discussion he with their friends during lunch time.

“. . . Well, now that you mention it, the times the Spirit has used shadow magic, I did eat more”, Ryou turn to Yuugi. He had a hopeful expression on his face, only to fall with what Ryou said next, “but it would just be an extra serving, not three extra meals in one setting. I’m not sure what to make of it Yuugi; in fact, if you never told me, I would figure you were under eating. You kind of look a bit thinner actually. Maybe its time to tell your mother and grandpa. I know you don’t want to worry them, but what if it turns out to be a serious problem, it’s better to get it check now than latter.”

Yuugi looked at Ryou, and released a defeated sign, “I guess your right.” He looked at his friend with a mischievous grin, “I’ll tell my mom tonight, IF you promise to eat lunch with us”

Ryou protest this idea, “but the spirit-“

“If he acts up again, Yami will be there to stop him. So what’s it gonna be ~”.

“Hehe, I’ll be there tomorrow, and to make sure you hold up your end of the deal, you have to tell us what happen.”

“Alright, deal! I’ll see you tomorrow, bye Ryou!” Yuugi shouted as he ran toward Kame Game store/ home.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my story and please review


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_If Ryou could see me now_ , Yuugi thought shamefully at the dinner table. Yuugi had avoided his mom through out the day making sure he was busy with either his school work or helping his Grandpa out. After those things were done, he spent the rest of it in his room, thinking of all the ways he could approach his hunger issue to his mom. Before he knew it, his mother was calling him for dinner. So, there he was, eating his third hamburger, still thinking of ways to talk to his mother. So lost in though, he didn't hear her calling out his name.

“Yuugi . . . Yuugi . . . Yuugi!”

Yuugi had just finished his hamburger and looked to his mother, “Sorry about that mom, just lost in my thoughts. Oh, can I have another hamburger please?”

“Another one? I know that they're your favorite, but this is going to be your fourth hamburger. Did you not eat any lunch,” Yuugi's mother started to panic. “Oh Yuugi, did someone steal your lunch today? Is that way you've been quite?” Yuugi was about to protest, but his mother cut him off. “You can't lie to, I know you too well. Plus, your tails is a dead giveaway.” Yuugi looked at said appendage with annoyance. Being able to unwind his tail at home was great, unfortunately (if he's not consciously controlling it) his tail will give out his current mood.

“No, I had lunch”, Yuugi nervously scratch his cheek with one finger, while looking away from his mother, “In fact, I ate all of the lunches I made.” Yuugi was nervous of what his mother's reaction would be; would she be scared, worried, or disappointed in him for hiding this. But, when he finally had the nerve to look at her, she oddly looked a bit nostalgic.

“Heh, it would appear that Yuugi starting to eat like Kinoko,” his Grandpa chuckled aloud. Yugi looked questioningly at his mother and grandpa. He knew his father loved food from the few stories his mother told him, but was it really that much?

“Your dad could eat for a small army,” his mother answered his silent question, “I swear that man had a blackhole for a stomach.”

Yuugi's tail started to swing back and forth in excitement, he finally had a answer to his mysterious hunger. “So, this is normal for me!?!”

“Yes. I though you would have his appetite from the start. Hehehe, it looks like your stomach had to develop some more. It's funny really, if it wasn't for your dad's stomach, I may have never meet him.” Yuugi's mother looked past her son, lost in her memories. “I had prepared and cooked a meal for your grandpa and I. Your grandpa was in the tent, fiddling around with another one of his puzzles. I left the food to cool down while finding plates for us. I come back a few minutes latter to find a strange young man eating our food with his bare hands! The meal I took hours to make, gone! Ohhh, I was too mad to be afraid, that I hit him with the first thing I saw, a ladle.”

“Hehehe, I guess I can thank dad for introducing you to the ladle.” Yuugi was a bit shock, but overjoy with his mother's story. He, unfortunately, didn't know too much about his father. For some strange reason, his mother always avoided telling Yuugi any information about him. Only giving him vague answers or telling him ' _I'll tell you when your older'_.” Yuugi assumed his mother's grief prevented from talking about his father, so he never pushed for answers. But this story changes everything.

_This is great! If I knew mom would tell stories about dad, I would have brought up my eating habit sooner. Does this mean she's ready to talk about dad? It's been 15 years, maybe she'll tell me everything!_

“Whathappenafterwardsmom?Whywashethere?Whywouldheeatwithhisbarehands?Howdidhe getinthehouse?Whatabouthisparents?”

“Yuugi, wait your talking too fast. I’m not-”

“Oh, sorry mom,what happen afterwards? Why was he there? Why would he eat with his bare hands? How did he get in the house? What about his par-”

“Yuugi, enough!” She felt bad raising her voice, but she had to get his attention. She took a deep breath and continue. “Look, your dad was a great man and I know you want know everything about him, but trust me, your not ready. I’ll tell you when your older. If your appetite is like your dad's now, would you like another hambuger?”

“WHAT!” Yuina and Sugoroku both jump at the volume and anger coming from Yuugi’s voice. “Why can’t I know about dad! You're always avoiding my questions, always telling me ' _I won't understand_ '! I’m 15! I’m NOT a child anymore! What’s so wrong in wanting to know about DAD!?!” Yugi yelled and slam his fists onto the table.There was an uncomfortable silence; no one knew what to do or say.

Although Yuugi's outward appearance was of angry still, he was panicking on the inside. He was never an aggressive person, and while he may have been justified, he felt so ashamed of his outburst. And his anger . . . his anger, it felt so foreign to him. Sure he felt anger before especially when looking at the full moon (his mother told him the moonlight caused him serve headaches), but the anger he felt a few minutes ago; almost felt “beast” like . . . and it terrified him. Yugi’s body went on autopilot and ran to his room, leaving the two family members still in shock. It was Sugoroku who finally broke the silence.

“Well, it looks like his got his father’s strength too,” he said looking at the cracks on the table, where Yugi’s fist were a few moments ago. “ _Yuina-”_

“I don’t want to hear it Dad. I'm not ready to talk, plus Yuugi isn't old enough, he wouldn't understand.” She looks to her father, “Why is this happening how, why is his Saiyan side showing up more?”

“Yuina . . . I don't know, but is more than enough reason to start talking. I know you're afraid to tell Yugi and especially of his reaction to the truth, but you can’t hide this forever. He’s right, he deserves to know, not only because it's his father, but these changes he's going through. He's half Saiyan, even Kinoko didn't know what he would inherit from him.” Sugoroku paused, debating how to phased his next words. He knew without some kind of push, her fears would paralyze her to take any action.

“I’ve said nothing to him out of respect to your decision of telling him yourself. He needs to hear this from you. But, it doesn’t look like it’s gonna happen anytime soon or at all. I’ll give you till the end of summer. After that, if Yugi ask me, I’ll tell him.” Sugoroku got up from his chair and fixed a plate for his grandson.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“Aibou, please, come out” Yami called out, but once again he was met with silence. He was quite shock with his partner’s response to his mother, but before he could confront Yuugi, Yuugi hid in his soul room; leaving a surprise Yami in control of his host body. Yami, just sat on the ground in silence, he wasn’t used to being in control (unless there was a duel).

The only sound that could be heard was the thumping of his tail. Yugi’s tail was always odd to Yami. He never though Yugi was weird for having one; it just always felt foreign to him. Because of this, he didn’t have the greatest control over said appendage.If Yami got too emotional, the tail would unravel, leaving him frustrated and manually wrapping it around his waist. However, he didn’t care what it did right now.

Knock Knock . . . “Yugi can I come in?”

“Yes, Grandpa”

“Yuugi I- oh, hello Yami,” Even though he was the spirit of the puzzle, Sugoroku consider him as a second grandson. While Sugoroku did notice a change with Yuugi after the completion of the puzzle, he assumed the change came from his new friends. After having his soul taken, did he realize that Yuugi was playing host to another entity, and confronted them once his soul was return to his body. After hearing their story (and making sure Yami wasn’t a danger to Yuugi), he thanked Yami for protecting Yuugi and automatically dubbed Yami as his second grandson (much to the spirits protest and gratitude).

“How is Yuugi?”

“He is feeling extremely guilty for yelling at his mother like that, however I felt that his actions were justified. He may not show it, but it hurts him not knowing who his father was. . . Grandpa, why doesn’t his mother tell him about his father?” Yami was a bit mad at Yuugi’s mother, by not knowing his father, Yuugi felt there was a piece of him missing. He could understand that pain quite well, he himself has no memories of his past; and while Yuugi tried his best to make him feel welcome, a part of him always felt incomplete.

“Grandpa! What are you doing? Please take the chair, sitting on the ground is bad for your back.”

“Oh hush Yami, I may be old but I’m not fragile. Is it so wrong to want to sit next to my grandson?” He had a playful look on this eye, “Here, I brought you some food, I wouldn’t be surprise if you still a bit hungry.”

“Grandpa I’m no-”, ~grumble~, “Alright, I’ll have a bit” Yami respond, taking the plate from his grandpa, and hoping the redness in his checks weren’t too noticeable. Yami ate slowly (well as best he could) while his grandpa started talking.

“Yami, it’s a parents job to care and protect their child from harm. And tho, we can’t protect them from everything, that still doesn’t stop us from trying. But, sometimes in doing so, we cause more harm than good. Yuina fears that certain aspects of Yuugi’s dad could change the way he views himself in a negative way, that’s way she’s been avoiding his questions.”

“She may be right grandpa; knowing this information may cause Yuugi some pain, but that pain will pass. He’s stronger than she’s giving him credit for.”

“Your quite right Yami, tho I have a feeling she will come around. Please past what I said to you to Yuugi please.”

The switch and immediate, where Yami was Yuugi took his place. _It appears he was listening to me after all._ Yuugi look at his grandpa; there were tears threatening to fall, “I’m sorry for yellin-”

“I understand your frustration Yuugi, however I am not the one you need to apologize to. Now help this old man up. Yuugi stood up, and helped his grandpa off the floor. Yuugi opened his door for him, but before he left, Yuugi stop him,

“Grandpa, mom said you were there when you first met . . . can you tell me a bit more?” Yuugi was unsure if his grandpa would say anything, especially after his outburst.

“Heheh, alright,” Grandpa replied. Since his daughter mention that story already, he didn’t feel he was breaking his ultimatum. “We were in African when this happen. This was during my trip around the world to find all sorts of games for the store. I came back to your mom and a stranger yelling at each other. I didn’t know who to fear more for, hahahah. He kept coming back for your mother’s cooking, but your mother refused to give him any, unless he said “please” and “thank you.” Your father was a proud man, and refused to give into those “demands.” Of course that didn’t last longer than a day.”

“Heheheh, no one can say no to mom’s cooking.”

“You got that right. It’s getting late Yuugi, time for this old man to hit the hay. Goodnight Yuugi.”

“Goodnight grandpa.”

Yuugi, waited till his grandpa left to talk to Yami, “Yami, do you know what this means!!!”

“Umm . . . your mother and father meet in Africa? . . .”

“Exactly! All this time I’ve search for dad in Domino city. Mom told me Africa was the first stop on their “Search for amazing games” trip. Now I have new places to search for!”

“This is excellent news Yuugi! However it is a school night, and if we get detention for being late, I doubt your mother will even let you be near a computer.”

“Right. Good night Yami.”

“Good night Yugi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun little note, I actually made a time line to help with age of characters and help keep track of the story. So the first time writing this I wrote Yuugi's age as 16 (based it off Gohan's age, which included his time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber). It drove me crazy once I realized what I did. LOL


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“BOYS. DINNER!” the matriarch of the Son family called aloud. A few seconds later three dots in the distant sky could be seen, growing bigger with each second.

“Hahahah, looks like I'm gonna get to the shower first!” she heard her eldest, Gohan called aloud. Goten, her second son, could be seen struggling to keep up with his brother, shouted back angrily, “No Fair! I said I wanted the shower!”

“Sorry squirt, first come, first serve.” Gohan teased. He landed before the other two, and as soon as his feet touch the ground, he ran into the house; giving his mother little time to get out of his way.

“Gohan! You know the rules no running in the house; and you better not have track any mud.” Chi-Chi heard a faint “sorry” and “I didn't” coming from the direction of the bathroom. She turned around to see her youngest pouting with his arm cross and his tail downcast.

His father landed behind him, ruffling his hair he said, “Come on Goten, there's nothing wrong with taking a bath.”

“What's going on?,” Chi-Chi inquired.

“Gohan being mean! He knew I wanted to take a shower, but he took it instead.” Goku step away from his son and whisper to Chi-Chi, “I guess Trunks told Goten that taking baths are for babies, so he challenge Gohan for the shower.”

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe how immature Gohan was acting, but she would be lying if she said it didn't bring her joy, seeing her son act like a kid. Gohan had a normal childhood, up until the age of 4. From that young age to 11 her baby boy was in so many life or death battles; watching his friends and even father dying. He had to grow up so fast and it broke her heart. However the worst was when Cell killed her husband, and he stayed died for 3 months; believing this was the best way to keep his family save. Oh how wrong he was; they needed him, especially Gohan. Gohan tried to be happy for his mother and friends, but, his guilt, newly responsibilities of being the “man of the house”, and a new baby on the way, his mask was slipping, and everyone could see. The young boy was slowly becoming a shadow of his former self. They feared they would lose Gohan to his guilt. They had to get Goku back.

.-.-.-.-.-Flashback.-.-.-.-.-

Without Chi-Chi and Gohan's knowledge; Bulma, Piccolo, and Krillin left Earth to New Namek to use their dragonballs and wish Goku back.

“ _You guys, I'm sorry that you wasted your time, but like I said, I'm not coming back. The Earth is safer without me, Chi-Chi and Gohan are saf-”_

“SHUT UP GOKU,” Piccolo shouted, “You're not fucking special! Your death doesn't erase all of the evil in the universe. There's always going to be something out there wanting to hurt or kill others. Stop being a self-sacrificing idiot and be a father to Gohan. I'll drag your _self-righteous_ ass from Heaven if you say no again!”

“ _The Red Ribbon Army, the Saiyans, Frieza, Cell, they all came after me, trouble always follows me. I'm not changing my mind on this.”_

“Goku!,” Bulma cried angry, “I can't believe you're using what I said as a joke to stay dead! IDIOT!” She tried but failed to keep the tears from falling, “I know you Saiyans have trouble understanding family bonds at times, but you lived on Earth your whole life . . . are you really going to leave Gohan and your unborn child fatherless?!?”

“ _Chi-Chi pregnant . . . ?”_

“Goku,” Krillin surprisingly called out calmly, “We've been friends since kids and you've help a lot of people through all of our crazy adventures . . . are you really going to turn your back on Gohan, the one person who needs you?” Krillin wiped the tears from his eyes, “He really needs you Goku. He's a strong kid and I don't doubt he'll make it through, but . . . he won't come out the same. . .”

Goku did not respond, all was silent as the friends waited for his reply. Fearing the worst, Bulma was about to call on Goku when . . .

“ _Wish me back. I'm coming home.”_

When Goku came back home, Chi-Chi and Gohan both though he was a figment of their imagination, but once they realize it was really him, they both tackled him with a hug and cried out tears of joy. . . then Chi-Chi proceeded to whack him with her frying pan, telling him never to do something that stupid again.

.-.-.-.-End of Flashback.-.-.-.

Her husband's voice brought her back to the present, she watch as he walked over to Goten, “I take baths all the time, they're not bad at all, plus,” Goku whispers loudly, “the sooner we're clean, the sooner we can eat!”

“Ya! Mom's food is the best, lets take a fast bath dad!” Goten grab his father's hand and dragged him to the outdoor tub, forgetting what Trunks said about baths in the first place.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Out of all the meals, dinner time was Chi-Chi's favor; it was the one time where every member of the Son family were available to eat together. With their farm to tend to, Goten's homeschooling (which sometimes took place at Bulma's), and Gohan's bi-weekly prince sessions (held back in Chi-Chi's home land the Fire Mountain); someone was always missing at the dinning table.

“Goku, how are the crops doing? I have some buyers line up, but they want to know when we're going to harvest them.”

“They're looking good, two more weeks and the crops will be ready; and this year Goten will help out,” he turn to said son and ruffled his hair. “I'll teach you how to pick crops the Turtle school way.”

“YA!!!” Goten jumped and cheer, he was finally gonna get some training.

The young boy was just like his dad, he loved to fight and wanted to learn his father's and mother's style, however his mother was known to be extremely against any fighting. To everyone surprise tho, Chi-Chi said yes, although there were conditions. Goku could properly start training Goten when he turned six, he had to complete his homework and chores for the day, and lastly Goten had to have free time (both from training and school work).

While Goku recounted his training with Master Roshi to Goten, Chi-Chi turned to Gohan to give him the good news. “Gohan, I started registration paperwork for Domino High School. You need to take a few assessment test at the school first, but within little over a week, you'll be able to start.”

“Finally,” Gohan cheerfully cried out, “I though no one would take me.” Searching for a high school that would take him in, was harder than he though. Living on Mt. Paozu left many High schools doubtful that Gohan could arrive to school on time; even with a personal plane (even tho he flew faster than one of those things, unfortunately he couldn't tell the schools this, not that they would believe him anyway). In Addition to being absent two times a week, many schools turn Gohan down. The only schools that allowed him to register were Domino High School and Orange Star High School; however Orange Star High School was out of the question.

Finding out that Mr. Satan not only lived there, but that the city changed its name from Orange City to Satan City, his mother refused to sign up Gohan to that school; (“I will NOT let that oaf of a man take any more credit from my son! That stupid man will probably claim Gohan achievements were because he went to the “Champs” high school! It's bad enough he took your credit for defeating Cell, than he had the gall to bad mouthed your Father and every worthwhile martial artist out there. Even if you have to fly half way across the world; I would never sign you up for _that_ High School!!!”).

“Gohan?” Goten called to his brother, “you're not going to forget about me are you? Your so busy already, and now you're going away to high school, will I ever see you?”

“Oh Goten, just because I'm going to school, doesn't mean I'm moving out. We'll still hang out, you can't get rid of me that easily,” Gohan reach to ruffled his head but quickly grab the last egg roll on Goten's plate and ate it in front of his brother.

“HEY! That's mine!” Goten grab the rest of the egg rolls and stuff them in his mouth, glaring at Gohan.

Goku cried at the lost of said food, “Aww, I wanted one”. Silently laughing to himself, Gohan watch as his mom reprimanded Goten for taking all the egg rolls and consulted his dad, telling him that she'll make more tomorrow. Gohan went back to eating, his thoughts slowly being consumed about public school; how was school like, could he keep his power under control, how did people his age act, could he make friends? _I defeated Cell, yet going to public school is freaking me out . . . but, I can't wait to make friends my own age._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't remember if it was from the anime, but I could of sworn I heard Goku say something about Bulma being right and how trouble always finds him. 
> 
> Ya! Goku is alive, I really didn't see the point in him staying dead. I mean the whole reason he was killed off was because Gohan was gonna be the main character, but that never happen. He's doesn't like to fight so Akira Toriyama brought Goku back. So I don't see why he would stay dead. 
> 
> In Dragon Ball Z, I wish they kept their tails, so in my story they do. Also, I though it would be weird if only Yugi had a tail and no one else did.


End file.
